


Decisive

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [17]
Category: Uta-kata
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei has an answer for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisive

**"Everybody wants to rule the world."**  
  
When she asked Sei which he wanted to survive, himself or the world, answering was the easiest thing he had ever done.  
  
The destructive power of the D'jinn had born him up into the sky, raised him above the rest of the world. He had watched as it reached out, ruthlessly short-circuiting every device for miles around. Lives turned off just like a light switch being flicked. He had laughed while he watched, and Kai had laughed with him, laughed at the beauty of nature reaping its revenge upon a world that took it for granted. Took him for granted.  
  
"Which do you choose, yourself or this world," she asked, holding her scarf-turned-scythe in both hands and waiting patiently. He smiled.  
  
"Myself."


End file.
